The Second Bubble Bath
by JustJeanette
Summary: COMPLETE: A double shot of challenge; the WIKTT 2nd person and Bubble Bath Challenge are melded here in......


To everyone at the WIKTT chat last weekend (Halloween) thank you I had a great time. Diva, I hope you liked what I did with the rubber duck.  
  
As always: Anti-litigation charm; JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe, to her we bow. Warner Brothers and Various Publishers also have their own rights. We are just playing in their backyard and we promise to clean up when we have finished.  
  
This is in response to the two challenges at once: the 2nd PERSON CHALLENGE (thanks Tegan) on WIKTT. and the Bubble Bath Challenge (Thanks Lily and Me) also on WIKTT.  
  
Plagiarism is sometimes the sincerest form of flattery, Plot elements identifiable from fics on Whispers, WIKTT and fanfiction.net are likely to be just that. To those who write them........ Wow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
You couldn't believe your eyes. 'What is Hermione Granger doing here?' you wondered as she stepped into the bathroom, a wrap, if that's what you could call it, hanging seductively open from her shoulders, and a bottle of champagne in one hand and two crystal flutes in the other. You watched fascinated as she approached the figure in the bath, her voice low. You heard her say "I'm very unhappy with you Severus, you were supposed to wait for me. No," she said as she stepped closer to the bath, "no talking now, I want you to be quiet, if not I'll definitely have to punish you."  
  
'Where did she learn to use her voice like that', you wondered. Severus remained silent, his eyes fixed firmly on Hermione. You supposed that you would also do as you were told if she stood over you like that; pert breasts with the nipples already stiffening, auburn hair fanning out behind her and those curls shadowing her maidenhead. Yes you definitely would do as you were told.  
  
She placed the champagne flutes on the small reading table beside the bath, it was then that you noticed that they each contained a small amount of liquid, seeds of the passionfruit. She poured the champagne, placing one glass closer to the man in the tub whilst she drank from the other. "It will be a special night, tonight," she whispered, "to you, I give myself."   
  
You watched as Hermione stepped out of her robe, from you position you could see the curve of her back and the way it rose to lead the eye to the gloriously shaped buttocks. You eyes followed the sleek lines of the girl down her legs. Why had you never noticed how long and graceful they were? Another reason to fight for the bringing of the wizarding world into the twentieth century; apparently those robes hid a multitude of wonders.  
  
You saw her smile wickedly as she leant over the bath and ran her hands up Severus' chest, they stopped at his collarbone and she bent closer to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "You know, what this bath needs is some bubbles," you heard her say. Where she drew the wand from, you really didn't want to know. "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, colour of the rainbow see, fill this bath with scented bubbles," she said as she swished and flicked with flair. The bath was soon overflowing with multi-coloured bubbles, the scent of lavender, ylang-ylang and orange.  
  
"Do you like it?" she purred to the man in the bath, his head bobbed in reply.  
  
"Shall I join you?" You saw her tongue dance out from between her lips. "Yes, I think you'd like that.  
  
"But before I do, what do you think about a little more 'romantic' lighting?" she asked, "yes?"  
  
You watched as she reached into the room's only cupboard. She drew out the four candles the cupboard contained and smiled, "My favourite." She breathed gently on each, her breast rising to fall away slowly as she exhaled; a wicked smile gracing her face. Her soft exhale brought goose bumps to your flesh, and fire to more than the candles.  
  
Tall gothic candle holders were stationed about the bath, she carefully placed one candle in each. That she had to walk around the room to do this was a form of torture, clothed in all her glory, the flames dancing, she was the most sensual creature you had ever seen. As the scent of Sandalwood began to fill the air she spoke again. "Ah Severus, this scent always reminds me of you. Do you know I have a Sandalwood pompadour to freshen my nightrobes with? It makes for such a wonderful night's sleep."  
  
You watched as she finally entered the bath, stepping between Severus' legs she settled herself into the water, kneeling in the valley of his thighs. The bath was so deep that is caused her hair to fan out behind her like a living bridal train, and her breasts to float gently in front bobbing around the erect tissue in front of her. Leaning forward she ran her hands up length of Severus' chest , her body following close behind.  
  
Her hands stopped as they reached his nipples, tautly they pointed skyward. She looked at him, a naked look of 'love' in her eyes, listening for something you could not hear. "As you wish," she breathed bringing her face down to his chest. He lay there still as she wrapped her lips around his erect left nipple, you could see her jaw line moving as she nibbled gently on that appendage. Her body was so close to his that you would have sworn they were one and could get no closer when she left off her ministrations of his nipple and moved her body upward to capture his lips.  
  
Soon they began to move in the timeless rhythm of love and you realised that you did not want to move. It was wrong your being here, it was wrong your seeing this, but you were transfixed. Each moan and whimper that sang forth from the woman, for that was what she was, bought you closer to the realisation of what you wanted.  
  
It was when she began to position herself above Severus, a look of pure lust in her eyes that you finally realised that this had gone too far. You had meant to discover the culprit, the one who had been using this room, but not in such an 'incriminating' manner, you had to stop this. You stepped out though the concealed portal, which, had until now allowed you an uninterrupted view of the bathroom.   
  
Transfiguring the 'doll' on which was intent on impaling herself back into the rubber duck it had once been. "Miss Granger," you started to say in a voice husky with lust, "I believe that is not the proper use of a rubber duck."  
  
She fell forward, her head almost striking the side of the bath as her 'floaty' disappeared from beneath her. You can not help but notice the 'natural' buoyancy she displayed as she squeaked, "Professor Snape." She had the look of one paralysed with fear at the sight of an oncoming train, though in this instance the train appeared to be your rather obvious erection.  
  
"You were calling me Severus, not so many moments ago Miss Granger. If you truly wish to continue this. . ." you said.  
  
With Love As Always: Jeanette.... Now go and REVIEW. 


End file.
